New 'n' Tasty
Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty is a full HD remake of Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee. It first released for the PlayStation 4 on July 22, 2014 in the United States and July 23, 2014 in Europehttps://twitter.com/OddworldInc/status/476109649020592128, and was later released for Windows, Mac OS, SteamOS, Linux, Playstation 3 and Xbox One. It is currently still in development for the Nintendo Wii U and Playstation Vitahttp://www.oddworld.com/2015/01/oddworld-new-n-tasty-release-dates-steam-ps3-xbox-one/. Development In July 2010, Just Add Water announced that it was working on a new Oddworld title by releasing the following statement in an interview with IGN: Work began later than planned as Just Add Water extended their development time for Stranger's Wrath HD on the PS3. First announced by Lorne Lanning, the game is based on Abe's Oddysee with a similar story and gameplay, with cutscenes rendered in real-time and is entirely built from the ground up using the original designs as a blueprint, but using none of the original's final assets to cut corners. The developers were given full access to Abe's Oddysee's source code, as well as design concepts, maps and tools used in the entire production of the original game. Images tweeted by the developers and first footage released at Eurogamer Expo on September 30, 2012 revealed the platformer would be presented in 2.5D (2D gameplay with 3D visuals) and had abandoned the original's flip screen aspect in favor of continuous scrolling, which dramatically changed the gameplay. In the original, the player could reset a screen's puzzle or AI, by returning to the previous screen and then re-entering the current one. With real time screen streaming, the developers needed to find a new way to reset enemy AI. Gilray has stated that they had discussed the idea of giving players the choice of playing the updated game with the original's style of flip screens. He explained that the game would have two modes: 'Classic Mode', "which plays like the original game does, but still scrolls;" and 'New 'n' Tasty Mode', which has control refinements and puzzle tweaks; though says that players will recognize screenshots identical to the original game and wants players to play both modes, and has included a platinum trophy in the PlayStation versions for competition of both modes. The plans for the two seperate modes were eventually dropped. Gameplay In June 2012 Oddworld Inhabitants announced that the game would not be a remaster of the original PlayStation title, but a remake built from scratch with 2D gameplay and 3D graphics, using the original as a blueprint. The remake was described by series' creator Lorne Lanning as "basically Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee being redone in a 3D physics engine as a 2D side-scrolling platformer," stating the developers "are not trying to reinvent any wheels." Gamespeak has been increased to include more variances of the same basic greetings and messages, though Abe begins with the original's basic gamespeak and evolves his speech as the player progresses throughout the game, including speech from ''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus''. Gilray has teased that they will be including character-based features. The Quicksave feature that appeared in Abe's Exoddus after frustrations from the original Abe's Oddysee has been confirmed. However, a checkpoint save system like the original will also return, but the frequency has been increased so that the most any player would have to redo is a maximum length of three screens. Just Add Water intends to include the cross save feature between PlayStation platforms. Co-op mode also makes a return. It allows multiple players on separate controllers to take over gameplay when one player dies. Gilray estimates the game will have an approximate play time of eight hours, which would extend to approximately 15 hours when taking into account the two modes of gameplay included in the game. The game's secret areas and puzzles are in the same place as the original, but were altered slightly to suit the scrolling screen. Some secrets have been expanded, others redesigned with new environments, and some entirely new to the game. There are also puzzles based on music and timing. The developers have changed one thing from the beginning of the game that Gilray thinks will result in a 'Fuck You' moment from the players but hopes they will enjoy. Abe's hand will return to the four fingers, as per the original design on the US release, before it was changed to three fingers for Japanese territories. And Mudokons in the Monsaic Lines will be distinguished from those in RuptureFarms with hair to signify happiness. Alongside rocks, grenades and meat, SoulStorm Brew bottle caps can now be used in-game as throwable items. Changes New 'N' Tasty features some new added features to the games cutscenes and environments. *The cutscenes are noticeably brighter than the originals. Abe's voice is also deeper in the remake. *Abe begins his monologue on the outside. His monologue originally began on the inside of RuptureFarms. *RuptureFarms looks drastically different from the original. It now features a lit up logo instead of one painted onto the farms, features metal arches, and looks like a dome. *The Security Orb floating through the into cutscene now has bolts on it instead of what appears to be needles. It also doesn't appear outside of the factory. *The levers the Mudokon slaves pull feature glowing grips. The levers originally didn't have green grips. *A clacking sound can be heard when the barrels on the conveyor belt move. *Abe's tunic appears slightly longer than in the original. This can be seen as the camera pans up Abe's body. *The prison chamber originally had paint peeling off the walls and the floor. They are not present in the remake. There are also some new etches on the walls. *A chain can be seen hanging in front of the camera as the camera backs away from Abe. The chain doesn't appear in the original. *Molluck's cigar butt is glowing orange. The original had the butt gray. There is also no yellow strip on the cigar as there was in the original. *Abe is further away from the Paramite Pies poster in the hallway than he was in the original. *There are metal cases that hold the posters in the hallway. The original did not feature the cases. *The slides during the presentation in the board room are notably more detailed than they were in the original. *The Mudokon Pop's eyes move. Downloadable Content Two pieces of DLC were added to the game on all platforms. * Scrub Abe: A skin that allows players to play as Abe in the Scrub outfit from Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee. *''Alf's Escape: An additional all new level where Abe has to save Alf from RuptureFarms. preorder-scrub.jpg|Scrub outfit DLC. oddworld-new-n-tasty-07-12-14-1.jpg|Alf, as he appears in ''Alf's Escape. Trivia * The title of the game is a reference to the placeholder name for Mudokon Pops, New 'n' Tasty. Gallery Oddworld nnt 311013 scrab4.jpg|Abe cornered by two Scrabs Logo-nnt.png|The New 'n' Tasty! logo topmaster-newntasty.jpg|Abe being captured by Sligs topmaster-nntlogo2.jpg|Abe during his job as a floor waxer Videos File:Oddworld New 'n' Tasty - Launch Trailer File:Oddworld New 'n' Tasty with the developers File:Oddworld Abe's Oddysee -- New 'n' Tasty Gameplay File:Oddworld New 'n' Tasty Intro Gameplay - E3 2014 File:Oddworld New 'n' Tasty Level Depth Gameplay - E3 2014 File:Oddworld New 'n' Tasty Puzzle Gameplay - E3 2014 File:Oddworld New 'n' Tasty - GDC 2014 Gameplay Trailer|GDC 2014 Gameplay Trailer File:Oddworld New 'n' Tasty - E3 2013 Trailer|E3 2013 Trailer File:Oddworld New 'n' Tasty — Teaser Trailer|New 'n' Tasty - Teaser Trailer File:Oddworld New 'n' Tasty - E3 Trailer 2014 |New 'n' Tasty - E3 2014 Trailer References External Links * New 'n' Tasty page on Oddworld.com Category:Games